lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Savannah Summit/Transcript
FULI: He won't get away with that. (ALL EXCLAIM) BUNGA: Grab that baobab fruit, Fuli! (ONO EXCLAIMS AND SHOUTS) BUNGA: I got it! KION: Oh, yeah? KION: Whoa! (BOTH GROAN) BUNGA: (LAUGHS) That was fun! BESHTE: You guys, okay? KION: Yeah, thanks, Beshte. Just be careful on that ledge. ONO: Hmm... Yes. It is rather dry. FULI: Well, the dry season is on its way. BUNGA: Pfft! One dry hillside's no reason to stop playing. BUNGA: Now, where is that baobab fruit? MTOTO: Right here! BUNGA: Come back here, Mtoto! (ALL LAUGH) BUNGA: I'm gonna get it! I'm gonna get it! (GROANS) MTOTO'S MOTHER: (MUFFLED) Mtoto, please be home by sunset. MTOTO: Okay, Mom. I'll be home soon. That was Mom. She said I should come home before sundown. BUNGA: Mom? You see his mom anywhere? FULI: Nope. And it's kinda hard to miss an elephant. ONO: Oh! They're using infrasound! BUNGA: Infant sound? But Mtoto's not a baby! ONO: Not infant sound. Infrasound! Some animals can talk using sounds lower than most of us can hear. It even lets them talk over long distances! KION: Oh. FULI: No kidding? BESHTE: Poa! MTOTO: It's just something elephants do. BUNGA: Un-Bunga-lievable! So you can hear stuff from all over the Pride Lands? Like what? MTOTO: Let me take a listen! MA TEMBO: (MUFFLED) I'm on my way to Pride Rock... MTOTO: Sounds like... Ma Tembo. She's headed to Pride Rock. ONO: He's right! KION: Pretty good, Mtoto. BUNGA: Yeah, yeah. What else? MTOTO: Oh, uh... TWIGA: (MUFFLED) Excuse me, I have to get to Pride Rock. MTOTO: Ooh! I hear Twiga. Sounds like she's going to Pride Rock, too! ONO: Yup. Twiga's on the move. KION: Oh. They must be on their way to the Savannah Summit! BESHTE: The Savannah Summit? ONO: It's when the King brings together key animal leaders to discuss matters of great importance to the Pride Lands. KION: Dad says getting different animals to agree helps the Circle of Life. Especially with the dry season approaching. BUNGA: (SHUSHING) I'm trying to hear what Mtoto hears. FULI: (SIGHS) I don't think it works that way, Bunga. (MUFFLED GRUNTING) MTOTO: (GASPS) Oh no! Now I hear a crocodile headed to Pride Rock! KION: Crocodile? ONO: Huh? ONO: Hapana! He's right! It's Makuu! KION: I bet he's trying to spoil the summit! He's never cared about the Circle of Life. Come on! KION: Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! KION: Dad! Look out! (BOTH GRUNT) KION: (GROWLS) You won't ruin the Savannah Summit today, Makuu! SIMBA: Kion! (ALL GIGGLE) ZAZU: Oh, dear. MAKUU: Calm down, cub. I was invited. KION: You were? SIMBA: That's right, Kion. I invited him myself. KION: Oh... MAKUU: And I appreciate the invitation. You'll see that I take my responsibility as crocodile leader seriously. Very seriously. (ALL MUTTER) BUPU: Not sure I trust him. KION: Uh, Dad? Can I talk to you? Alone? SIMBA: All right. Excuse us. BUNGA: Don't worry, Kion! This guy's not going anywhere. MAKUU: (GROWLS SOFTLY) KION: Dad, you know we've had a lot of trouble with Makuu. I don't trust him. SIMBA: The crocodiles are a part of the Pride Lands, Kion, and Makuu is their leader. KION: Yeah, but to invite him to the Savannah Summit? With all these other peaceful animals? MAKUU: (GRUNTS) MAKUU: (GROWLS) SIMBA: Crocodiles have always been invited to the Savannah Summit. KION: Maybe that worked with Pua, the old crocodile leader. But Makuu? He's got more enemies than friends. SIMBA: Kion, you don't have summits just to talk to your friends. You have summits to help turn conflict into friendship. To build trust. I think Makuu is ready. ZAZU: Sire, it's time for the procession. SIMBA: Thank you, Zazu. And Kion? I still need you and the Guard to be on alert. In case the other animals aren't ready to accept Makuu. KION: Okay, Dad. Sure. ZAZU: Your attention, please! We shall now proceed to Mizimu Grove for the beginning of the Savannah Summit! TWIGA: Can you believe Makuu was invited here? After everything he and his crocs have done! VURUGA Vuruga: Yes. And we're supposed to treat him with respect? (SCOFFS) TWIGA: (WHISPERS) We should talk. ZAZU: Now, now, mustn't dawdle. King Simba's Savannah Summit awaits... (UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYS) Simba: Welcome, everybody We're glad you're all here There's so much for us to discuss as the dry season is near Zazu: Once that we have gathered, collaboration is a must If you want to keep up peace We'll need to build some trust SIMBA AND ZAZU: So let's all come together Species of all kinds Join us for the summit And say what's on your minds There's so much we can learn So must trust we can earn We'll meet and we'll greet Till our work is complete Good will can be found As we gather around And everyone, yes, everyone is welcome SIMBA: Let's listen to each other We're all on equal ground Though we may not see eye to eye Solutions will be found Zazu: Elephants, giraffes, gazelle, buffalo to name a few Simba: Everyone has equal say Zazu: Yes, crocodiles, too BOTH: So let's all come together Species of all kinds Join us for the summit And say what's on your minds Simba: And say what's on your minds Both: There's so much we can learn So much trust we can earn We'll meet and we'll greet Zazu: But perhaps we won't eat SIMBA AND ZAZU: Good will can be found as we gather around And everyone, yes, everyone is welcome Oh, ho, everyone, yes, everyone is welcome ¶ BESHTE: Poa. So far everyone seems to be getting along! FULI: Yeah. Even Makuu's behaving himself. KION: I don't know. Makuu might say all the right things to my dad. But I still don't trust him. We need to keep an eye on him. BUNGA: You know, that'd be easier to do if he was here. KION: What? Where did he go? MTOTO: Lion Guard! Lion Guard! BESHTE: What's the kerbubble, Mtoto? MTOTO: I just heard Makuu! He's down by the watering hole. And he sounds really mad! KION: This is exactly what I was worried about! Come on! MTOTO: Wait for me! MAKUU: Bupu. All we crocodiles do during the dry season is sleep. BUPU: Right! You'll pretend to be sleeping, so we'll let down our guard. MAKUU: Isn't this summit supposed to be about negotiating in good faith? BUPU: Good faith? With a croc? (SCOFFS) Next you'll tell me the dry season's wet. MAKUU: What? BUPU: I know all about you crocodiles and your "crocodile way." Well, no thanks! (GRUNTS) MAKUU: Why you... (GROWLING) KION: That's enough, Makuu! Beshte. BESHTE: On it, Kion. Why don't you both take a deep breath before you say something, or eat something you'll regret? MAKUU: I was trying to talk to him. But it seems there's no point talking to a jumpy antelope. BUPU: You've got that right! (GROANS) MAKUU: (GROWLS) KION: Makuu! I'm warning you. I won't let anyone ruin the Savannah Summit. Especially you. MAKUU: Especially me? (SIGHS) Fine. I don't want any trouble. BUPU: He'll think twice before tangling with an antelope. FULI: That was close. BUNGA: Oh, yeah! Simba would be pretty upset if his summit ended with Makuu eating Bupu for lunch. BESHTE: Good thing we got here when we did. KION: Yeah. Thanks, Mtoto. MTOTO: Huh? Oh, sure. Glad to help. KION: Hey, Mtoto. You think you could keep your ears open for the rest of the summit? Let us know if you hear anything suspicious? MTOTO: Yes, sir! KION: I'm pretty sure Makuu's up to something. So we need to be ready for any sign of trouble. All of us. MTOTO: Gotta listen. Gotta listen. Listen for any sign of trouble... TWIGA: (MUFFLED) Vuruga Vuruga, Makuu... MTOTO: That sounds like trouble to me! KION: Wait! What exactly did Twiga say about Makuu? MTOTO: I'm not sure! BUNGA: It couldn't have been good! Everyone knows crocs and giraffes don't mix! (GASPS) I'll bet Makuu's going to attack Twiga! KION: And ruin the summit. I bet that's what Makuu's been planning all along! KION: 'Til the Pride Lands' end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! KION: Back off, Makuu! TWIGA: "Makuu?" BUNGA: "Don't worry, Twiga, I'll protect ya'. TWIGA: From what? BUNGA: From Makuu! KION: Where is he? VURYGA VURUGA: No Makuu here. BUNGA: But Mtoto heard him! MTOTO: Uh, well, no. I heard Twiga talking about Makuu. TWIGA: (Nervously) Me? I wasn't talking about Makuu. Were you talking about Makuu? VURUGA Vuruga: No, why would I talk about Makuu? TWIGA: How should I know? I'm just eating branches. Like a giraffe does. VURUGA VURUGA: Me, too. Delicious branches. ONO: Uh, Vuruga Vuruga? Aren't you more of a grass eater? VURUGA VURUGA: (SWALLOWS) Buffalo eat whatever we want. ONO: Uh, okay. BESHTE: So, Twiga,you're all right? TWIGA: Oh, yes. Fine. Totally fine. Thanks for asking. Now, I'm sure there are more important matters at the summit for you to attend to. KION: Yeah. Let's go. FULI: That was strange,right? BUNGA: We did interrupt their lunch. BESHTE: I don't think it was that, Little B. They seemed real nervous. ONO: Especially any time we mentioned Makuu. KION: Hmm. What if he threatened them, and they're to afraid to tell us? BESHTE: To tell us? But we're the Lion Guard. KION: That's how much he must've scared them. Just having Makuu here is hurting the summit. BESHTE: Good thing Mtoto can hear if anything bad's happening. BUNGA: Yeah! I wish I could hear like you, Mtoto. It'd be un-Bunga-lievable! MTOTO: I'll do my best. ZAZU: (SQUAWKING) Help! BUNGA: Hey! I'm getting the hang of this! I just heard... KION: Zazu! BUNGA: Yeah, but... FULI: We all heard him. KION: This way. RAFIKI: (LAUGHING) Mbeya, you must get up! I cannot finish the portrait with you sitting down. KION: Where's Zazu? Is he in trouble? BUNGA: (GASPS) Did Makuu eat him? RAFIKI: (LAUGHS) Perhaps, Zazu himself can explain.Eh, Zazu? ZAZU: Not funny, Rafiki! MBEYA: At least, you're right about that. I'm not getting off until you apologize, Zazu. ZAZU: Apologize? Me? I'm the one with a rhinoceros on his head. FULI: You think this is what the King meant when he asked us to look out for trouble at the summit? ONO: Not exactly. MBEYA: He called me clumsy. BIG BABOON: No, he didn't. I did. KION: Uh, Rafiki? RAFIKI: (LAUGHING) No, no, Kion. It is the Lion Guard that must get to the... (LAUGHING) ...bottom of the situation. BUNGA: (LAUGHING) "Bottom!" I get it. KION: (SIGHS) Will someone just tell me what happened? BIG BABOON: I was having a perfectly nice time when suddenly this... This hippo with a horn bumps into me. MBEYA: Who are you calling a hippo? I'm a rhino, you baboon! BIG BABOON: Who are you calling a baboon? BUNGA: You are a baboon. BIG BABOON: Oh. Right. ZAZU: (MUFFLED) What does it matter what happened? Just get off of me. (GASPING) Daylight! (SIGHS) I thought I'd never see you again! BIG BABOON: Hey, Mbeya, looks like you have some hornbill stuck on your backside! BESHTE: Come on, everyone. It was just an accident. BIG BABOON: You're right. Sorry, Mbeya. MBEYA: Uh... That's okay. Sorry I sat on you, Zazu. ZAZU: (GRUNTING) Quite all right. Rafiki, please tell me this won't make it into the official portrait. RAFIKI: (LAUGHING) Not the official one. MTOTO: Lion Guard, Lion Guard! It's Makuu! MAKUU: (MUFFLED) All right, Bupu, I've heard enough! MTOTO: I think he's at Pride Rock! And he's yelling at Bupu again! KION: Let's go! MAKUU: That's right, Bupu! You've got a... (GRUNTS) KION: Gotcha! (GROANS) SIMBA: Kion! What are you doing? KION: Dad? We heard... MAKUU: (GRUNTS) You heard us negotiating, cub! SIMBA: We were just about to reach an agreement for the crocodiles to sleep by the antelopes' watering hole. Now, Bupu, Makuu, if we can just... MAKUU: Forget it! How can I trust any of you if you don't trust me? This whole summit's a joke! SIMBA: But Makuu, we were so close. Don't worry, Bupu. We can try again. BUPU: With all due respect, your highness, I don't see the point. I've done my best. But negotiating is obviously not the crocodile way. SIMBA: That's not true. (SIGHS) We talked about this, Kion. KION: I know, Dad. But there's something going on! I'm not sure what, but Makuu... SIMBA:Is a new leader. I need to build his trust. That's why I included him in the summit. KION: But he just wants to ruin it! SIMBA: You may have ruined it. KION: I...I'm sorry, Dad. SIMBA: Then find a way to fix it. I have to get back to Mizimu Grove and salvage what I can of the summit. BESHTE: You okay, Kion? FULI: That sounded intense. KION: I'll say. BUNGA: What's Simba so upset about? We saw Bupu. You saved him. KION: No, I didn't. Apparently, Bupu didn't need saving. BUNGA: He didn't? FULI: (Gently) You still think something's going on with Makuu? KION: I... I don't know. I need some time to think. Grandfather Mufasa? MUFASA: Yes, Kion? KION: My Dad is really upset with me. And I'm worried that I ruined his summit. I didn't mean to. It's just... I was so sure Makuu wanted to ruin it. MUFASA: And what has Makuu done to make you think this? KION: Well, he... He... Nothing really. But I've got this feeling that something bad's going to happen. And that means stopping Makuu. Right? MUFASA: Rafiki has a saying about reaching conclusions too quickly. KION: "Leap to conclusions, and you leap to confusions." (SIGHS) MUFASA: Perhaps, you need to figure out what's truly going on. KION: Without jumping to conclusions. Right. Thank you, Grandfather. I'll do my best. MUFASA: I know you will. BUNGA: Kion, Kion! Mtoto just heard Makuu on the attack! We gotta go! KION: What? Makuu's attacking? Mtoto? MTOTO: Well, I heard something about an attack. I'm just not sure who's attacking who... BUNGA: It's gotta be Makuu! Who else could it be? KION: Easy, Bunga. Let's not jump to conclusions. Mtoto, can you listen again? FEMALE VOICE: (MUFFLED) ...going to pay. We'll do it tonight just after sunset! MTOTO: (GASPS) They're going to do it tonight right after sunset! BESHTE: Who's going to do what right after sunset? MTOTO: I couldn't tell. BUNGA: Come on, it's Makuu's big plot! Whatever it is, it's happening tonight! KION: Okay. But so far, Makuu hasn't done anything wrong. ONO: Yes. But it seems like he's been at the center of everything Mtoto has heard today. FULI: Yeah, well, he doesn't exactly get along with anybody. KION: You're right, Fuli. Makuu does have a lot of enemies here. But he seems like he wants to change that. But even if he's ready to change, that doesn't mean everyone else is. Which means... What? Of course! Makuu's not the one planning something. He's the target. Lion Guard, we've gotta find Makuu and save him! KION: Makuu! MAKUU: (GRUNTS) Leave me alone, cub! KION: No Makuu, listen! You're in danger! MAKUU: Are you gonna pounce on me again? BUNGA: Relax, Makuu. We're here to protect you! MAKUU: (SCOFFS) You? Protect me? I'm a crocodile! What could you possibly protect me from? (SCREAMING) (MAKUU GROANS) ONO: Hapana! It's a trap. BESHTE: (GROANING) Kion... He's slipping. ONO: Hang in there, Makuu! MAKUU: What's it look like I'm doing? KION: Everyone, now! (ALL GRUNTING) MAKUU: (SIGHS) Thanks, cub. KION: You're welcome, Makuu. BUNGA: (SCOFFS) You call this a trap? Not a very good one. I mean, who's gonna fall into... Whoa! KION: Bunga! BUNGA: I'm okay. FUIL: (SNIFFS) What's that smell? ONO: I think it's rotten fruit. (FLIES BUZZING) BUNGA: (GULPS) Mmm! It's not that rotten. MAKUU: So...Somebody wanted me to fall into a pit filled with rotting fruit. BUNGA: I'm tellin' ya, it's not that rotten. MAKUU: Who would do this? KION: I'm not sure. But I have an idea how we can find out. KION: Animals of the Savannah Summit, I'm afraid I have some bad news. (ALL GASP) KION: I don't know how to say this, but...It's about Makuu. (GASPS) KION: Earlier this evening, he fell into a pit. It was a serious fall. He tried his best to get out. He struggled bravely, like a true crocodile. But... (SIGHS) I'm sorry to say that Makuu has completed his journey through the Circle of Life. TWIGA: What? MA TEMBO: That's horrible. BUPU: And we were so close to a deal... TWIGA: We never meant for him to get hurt. (ALL GASPING) Vuruga Vuruga: We just wanted him to fall into some rotten fruit! (ALL GASPING) BUNGA: (SIGHS) For the last time, it wasn't that rotten! (ALL GASPING) MAKUU: You thought you could take me out with one little pit? (ALL GASPING) BUPU: (GROANS) Enough with the gasping! BOTH: Makuu? BUNGA: Makuu, You're okay! FULI: Bunga, you knew that all along. BUNGA: Oh, yeah. TWIGA: (STUTTERING) We didn't want to hurt you. Just make you smell bad. Vuruga Vuruga: The way you were strutting around here, we wanted to teach you a lesson. MAKUU: I came to the summit to show I'm a good leader, to help my float and the Pride Lands, but none of you gave me a chance. Instead, for my efforts, I get this. This plot... (BOTH GASP) MAKUU: Worthy of a crocodile. I couldn't have done it better myself. (SIGHS IN RELIEF) MAKUU: I say, let King Simba's Savannah Summit go on! (ELEPHANT TRUMPETING) SIMBA: Nice work, Kion. You saved the summit. KION: Yeah. After I almost ruined it. BUPU: Makuu. Perhaps, you and your float should spend the dry season sleeping near our watering hole after all. VURUGA VURUGA: What are you talking about? The crocs will sleep by our mud wallow! BUPU: No. I think it should be near us. SIMBA: (CHUCKLES) Excuse me, son. I need to get a handle on this before it gets out of control. MTOTO'S MOM: (MUFFLED) Mtoto. MTOTO: Mom! I forgot. I'm on my way home right now! Bye, everybody! BUNGA: Ya know, I'm glad I can't hear like Mtoto. I don't want to know everybody's business! FULI: Just as well. You'd look pretty silly with ears that big. (ALL LAUGHING) Category:Transcripts The Savannah Summit/Transcript